kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Master Green Cat
Welcome! Hello Master Green Cat, and welcome to the Kung Fu Panda Wiki! We're very excited to have you join and participate in our online community. I see you've already made an edit to the User blog:VaporMist/KFP or KFP 2? page, and for that we thank you. :) Before getting started on editing other pages, please take the time to look at our site policies. These will tell you exactly how things work around here, as well as what is and isn't allowed on this site. I encourage you to take the time to familiarize yourself with our regulations, as these are currently in effect for all users on this wiki. Also, if you're fairly new to wikis, I invite you to check out the wiki tutorial. Hopefully this will be able to walk you through the normal workings of wikis, and also answer any questions you may have. Feel free to test out what you learn in the wiki's sandbox. Other than that, you're good to go! I hope you decide to stay; although this wiki isn't entirely new, it needs all the active members it can get. I also hope to get to know you better as time passes and we edit stuff around the community. If you have any questions or feedback, please feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks and have fun! :) -- Spottedstar (Talk) 08:55, July 4, 2011 Your images Hi Master Green Cat. I'm sending you this message to inform you about your recently-uploaded pictures to this wiki. Because of copyright and organizational reasons, this wiki does not allow fanart or any other non-contributive pictures to be uploaded or displayed. You uploaded two images that have broken three of this site's policies: our "User Page", "Image Use", and "Not" policies specifically. I can understand if you just weren't aware, but I did have to remove the one you were using on your blog. Might I suggest instead using images already uploaded onto this site? You're more than welcome to use images from Crane's gallery or Viper's gallery... Now I still need to update the policies about this, but you are allowed just one piece of fanart to display on your userpage. The one you have on there right now is fine, but you need permission from the current copyright holder if the art doesn't belong to you. I must also see proof from at least one of these: either proof that you own the art and are its current copyright holder, or proof that you've obtained permission from the picture's artist. I've located the original picture (as well as a link to the artist) for you here. And I don't mean to rush you (again, because this is dealing with copyright issues), but this needs to be resolved in about a week. If there's been no confirmed action by that time, I will have to remove the image. Thanks — best of luck! :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 15:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Just a reminder: you only have until tomorrow to obtain permission to use the Viper fanart on your userpage. If I haven't seen any proof that you've gotten permission by then, then I will have to remove it. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 14:54, July 11, 2011 (UTC) My Art If you want to see my art, just click the link on my profile page that says deviantART. And I'm sorry, but I'm not taking requests at this time.Queenbean3 03:00, July 7, 2011 (UTC) hi arent you going to get on chat sewite hey I'm online talk to me can you come to http://kungfupanda.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat ---prinsesskristy hey hey it's me Magnolialioness. I just posted my next chapter, hope you see it. I'm back on the chat http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9D8Z4SfrXM Magnolialioness is on chat get on chat me andMagnolialioness said hi and we miss you hey I'm on chat hi talk to me I'm on chat are you mad at me -- princess kristy hey It'ss me Magnolialioness and I'm on chat hi sorry about the chat. But I was getting ready for the camping trip. I'm on chat now and I hope to chat with you tomorrow cause I need the support. are you my besty still <:( i put up a privtea chat why ditdnt you at the private chat hi i'm on chat I'm back I'm on chat now and I heard you need me to talk to you. what why hi heyy can you get on chat hey talk to me I'm all ears ok ok let's chat ok talk to you at 10 sorry sorry about conection. having hard time hey chat with me at 10 hey I'm on chat now hi hi I'm on chat hey hi I'm on chat talk to me hello gusse what hello i miss you do you want to go on chat barbie 01:57, August 15, 2011 (UTC)princesskristy hey it's me Magnolialioness, I just posted my new chapter online. I hope you like it. what do you think? oh I'm so sorry about the nick name was. Everyone in Fanfiction was using Yin/yang and the other nick name. well I hope to chat with you soon Help Hey It's me Magnolialioness, I'm stuck on the story again. I need your help. I have two options and I need predictions right here. please I really need. Try to talk to me tonight please? really ypour really name is brany hi sorry that I wasn't on chat, but I was at a thing that lasted for 2 hours but now i'm back. hey it's me Magnolialioness do you wanna chat later? hey It's Me Magnolialioness I need help with my story can you please help me? I posteed the problem on my Fanfic, please check it out and review it and see what you think. hey I'm on chat now /hello Hey dude I am so sorry that I haven't talked to you in a while, but I have school and a story in my way. as soon as I post my story tomorrow, I will be able to talk to you all night cause we have thursday and friday off. Magnolialioness 12:46, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm on chat now' Awesome Hey I'm on chat now if you want to chatMagnolialioness 05:14, October 30, 2011 (UTC) please come on friday you weren't answering so I'll try to make it during the weekend .Magnolialioness 05:30, October 30, 2011 (UTC) sorry hey I am so, so, so sorry that I didn't make it but I had a date with my boyfriend. well it technicaly wasn't a date due to his family being there. I might be able to make it this saturday at night. but I'm not making promises cause I have driving classes this saturday and I'm going to a ball with my boyfriend on friday. Magnolialioness 19:27, November 15, 2011 (UTC) whats sup - dsrocks